


AU: William at 16

by DarlaBlack



Series: Scenario: 5 Things [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlaBlack/pseuds/DarlaBlack
Summary: An AU/5 Headcanons in which Mulder and Scully raised William.





	AU: William at 16

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the tumblr challenge, "Give me an AU scenario, and I'll write 5 headcanons for it." Some truly amazing stuff came out of this challenge, most way better than mine. This one is so fluffy it's gross.

**1.** “That kid is gross, Scully. Have you been in the downstairs bathroom lately?” Mulder walks into the kitchen, takes a beer from the fridge, and twists off the cap. He checks on the lasagna in the oven. “Five minutes,” he declares.

“Hmm,” she says around a mouth full of garlic bread. A bit of olive oil drips off her lip.

“Hey! Wait for dinner.” He reaches over and wipes her lip with his thumb, but she grabs his wrist to hold it steady, then licks the oil off.  “I see where he gets it. Messy messy.”

 

 **2.** William is in his bedroom, at his desk, trying to balance a sharpened pencil on the end of his nose while he’s supposed to be working on calculus homework. Like father, like son. The pencil falls for probably the fortieth time. “Dad!” he calls. “When’s dinner ready?”

There’s no answer.

“Dad!”

 

 **3.** Things have maybe gotten out of hand. There was some dripped olive oil, a bit of spilled sauce, and then quite a lot of licking. Now there is kissing and some… rubbing. Mulder’s hand is in her shirt. She’s been hoisted onto the kitchen counter, a foot or so from the accidentally-not-so-accidentally spilled sauce, and her neck still tingles where it’s been liked clean. Her arms are around his neck, and she’s holding him tight with her legs, pulling him against her while he tugs with two fingers at the edge of her bra.

She thinks she hears something, a door maybe, but her powers of concentration are limited. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she hopes the lasagna isn’t burning.

 

 **4.**  The smell of dinner wafts into his room, and William shoves his empty sheet of loose-leaf into the textbook, grabs his pencil from the floor, and tucks it behind his ear. He’ll try again at the dinner table—mom can help. She swears she doesn’t remember calc, but he’s noticed her checking over his equations before.

Homework in hand, he heads toward the kitchen…

And finds his parents making out on the counter. “Ugh,” he says.

 

 **5.** Scully startles and frees her mouth from Mulder’s. William is standing in the doorway with his textbook, looking mortified. She bites her lip. Mulder turns to see, clears his throat. “Hey, kid.”

“You guys are so gross.” William says. He makes a face at them before passing through to the dining room. A moment later, “ _I hope you didn’t burn dinner”_  drifts through the doorway.

Mulder just shrugs and grabs an oven mitt, but before opening the oven, he drags his eyes over his wife and waggles his eyebrows. “Finish this later?"


End file.
